With the development of wireless communication technology, the services supported by the wireless communication terminal have become increasingly diverse, and they comprise ordinary services such as voice service, packet data service, short message service, positioning services and so on, moreover, most of the wireless communication terminals also support the Internet, video call, photograph, radio, music playing and other functions.
In some special circumstances, such as: confidential units, important meeting areas, prisons, detention centers and so on, in order to prevent information leakage and other special purposes, sometimes it needs to control the wireless communication terminal's services and functions, that is: when entering a certain area, certain users are not allowed to use some special services and functions in the wireless communication terminal, and these services and functions comprise not only network-related services such as short message service and data service and so on, but also some of the wireless communication terminal's own functions that are unrelated with the network, such as camera, radio and so on.
Under normal circumstances, the network-related services can be achieved by activating or deactivating the specific services via the system side of the wireless communication network, but it can only perform the same restrictions on all wireless communication terminals within the area controlled by the system side, but in the actual situations, it might only need to restrict those wireless communication terminals used by some specific user groups. Moreover, the current network-unrelated functions in the wireless communication terminal cannot be controlled from the system side.